User blog:Sanguinoraptor/Chapter Eleven: Dr. Z's Secret Weapon (part 1: D-Fender Showdown!)
Still, no one knows what's inside the Time Capsule. And the roar they heard earlier made no sense at all. "Are you sure about --" Max was about to ask Reese more about teh Time Capsule, but a similar roar emerged again. "Now what?" protested Rex as the Team ran out of the Lab. "It's from the monitor," said Reese without looking. The four (while grunting with shame) headd back to the Lab only to see that Reese found something unique. "This is unusual," she mutterred. The Team sighed. "So 'sup?" said Al. "It's your Special Card, Al. I see that apparently the Dinosaur Cards also store the datas about the dinosaur classification." "So?" "I don't realize it before. I thought the Cards only store the data about the elements." "I see." "Here, watch this. I don't know that the Cards also stored a preview of what these Moves can do." Reese clicked some buttons and a Card appeared. "Death Sickles?" asked Max. "Yes," said Reese, still typing. Then it happened -- the preview is starting. But before the Team had a chance to watch, their Holders beeped. "Where?" asked Zoe. "AZ, USA," said Reese. "Ready to transport?" "Definitely do," said Al. "Now going in!" ****** It was a hot day. "I had enough with these kind of places," said Rex. "Me too," supplied Max. "Come on. let's just -- aah!" Al was pushed back by something. "Another Wind!" said Rex as he prepared Ace. "No need, Rex!" said Zoe as she raised a Card. "I'll handle this. Dino Slash!" Lily appeared. "Team," suddenly their Holders beeped. It's Dr. Z! "After you roundup that Dinosaur, get back to the Lab immidiately!" "We will," said Al. "Go, Claws!" Claws appeared, backing up Lily. The creature attacked again, but Lily managed to odge tha attack and Claws did the Slicing Kick again. "A Dilophosaurus!" shouted Al as he pressed some button on his Holder. "I'm in!" said Zoe. "Vanquishing Vortex!" Lily ran around the Dilophosaurus and threw him away. "Bladely Sickles!" ordered Al. Claws ran through the Dilophosaurus and let the scars emerge. The Dilophosaurus seemed to be damaged seriously. It tried to stand up, but instead of attacking, he ran away. "Hey, wait!" But the Dilophosaurus was already out of sight. "Let's just get back to the Lab," murmurred Rex. The Team left. ****** "Here," said Dr. Z. "Next time you battle, use those!" He gave the Team some sort of a microchip. "What's this for?" asked Max. "It's like your DinoTector," said Reese. "But I compressed the power it needed to boost off into a chip. They'll come in handy." "They sure will," said Zoe. "It's called D-Fender," explained Dr. Z. "Dinosaur Defender. Twenty times stronger than your DinoTectors." "Whoa, thanks!" said Rex. They might've lost the dinosaur, but at least they got new backups. ****** The Dilophosaurus was tired. Running away too far nonstop should've drained his energy. He could now hardly move. But suddenly something from the sky glowed like a series of flashes. The Dilophosaurus tried to run again, but he was way too tired. An Irritator appeared. The Irritator attacked the Dilophosaurus and finished him with one single bite. Some pincer fell from the Ship and grabbed the Dilophosaurus Card. Something in the sky smiled evilly. Category:Blog posts